


If Ever You Should Forget to Not Remember Me...

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [35]
Category: Johnny Mnemonic (1995)
Genre: BBW, Childhood Memories, Crushes, Deception, F/M, First Kiss, Homelessness, Hotels, Lies, Love, Love Stories, Memories, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Overweight, Reality, Requited Unrequited Love, Science Fiction, Secrets, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: When I show up on Johnny Mnemonic's hotel doorstep, telling him that we were childhood friends, there is one tiny little problem: Johnny doesn't remember me.While the man freaks out about the fact that all of his memories were not returned after all, I hide my own dark secret pertaining to why Johnny is having such a difficult time recalling his new houseguest.
Relationships: J-Bone & Me, Johnny Mnemonic & J-Bone, Johnny Mnemonic & Jones, Johnny Mnemonic/Jane, Johnny Mnemonic/Me, Jones (Johnny Mnemonic) & Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 3





	If Ever You Should Forget to Not Remember Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny Mnemonic...
> 
> Not always a successful movie but interesting nonetheless. I can only hope this story can claim the same. :/
> 
> And I had to have a scene with Jones. That was a must! Although he couldn't compare with Johnny! Not ever! :D <3

"You don't remember me do you?" I asked the handsome man in the dark suit with the sockets somewhere in his head.

He looked at me for a second trying to will a remembrance but it would not come to him and I wasn't surprised at all.

"No," he answered. "Should I?"

"I'm Erin Kelly Smyth. We were best friends in school. You gave me my first kiss," I stated. "When we had to part ways, after my father contracted nerve attenuation syndrome, you said you'd never forget me. I guess that you did though."

I stared at the floor of the hotel where the man was staying, trying to look as lost and alone as I normally felt. If you assume the right bit of sadness, or look rather innocent, than people are more apt to believe you. Or to, at least, feel so sorry for you they forget to remember to doubt you as much as they should. In this case, the regret was real: I wished that the man standing before me really _could_ remember me.

"Damn!" Johnny Mnemonic shouted. "I can't remember you! They must not have restored all of my fucking memories after all!"

I wasn't surprised by this assumption from the man either. Infact, I had been counting on it.

* * *

Johnny Mnemonic was once a mnemonic courier. This meant that he had an implant inside of his brain that allowed him to transport electronic data here and there for people when safety and privacy was of the utmost importance and the price was too tempting to tell the customer to fuck off. Which, really, honestly they should have because the personal risk was too dangerous. You see, with all of that information inside of a courier's mind, some had to be taken away to make room. Memories were momentarily removed at times. Even then, if it was too much, overload was a possiblity and brain damage a given in time.

Johnny was famous because he had lost most of his early memories once and had agreed to carry and deliver an overlarge data package in order to get his history back. Turned out, though, Johnny Mnemonic's last run had involved the information for the cure to a deadly disease threatening the world known as NAS: nerve attenuation syndrome. A powerful group known as Pharmakom had wanted that information suppressed. The courier had been in a race against time to get the information out of his head before he died from it or was murdered by several ruthless mercenaries.

Johnny had succeeded, saved the world and gotten a girlfriend in the process. For a few days anyway. Her name was Jane and she had been his bodyguard and then lover until things had fallen apart shortly before my turning up at the expensive hotel where Johnny Mnemonic was now staying.

It seemed that after the excitement and adventure of being hunted and trying to survive had died down, Jane was left looking for some other bit of excitement while Johnny just wanted a break for a change and to enjoy his past memories.

Ones he could not find me in no matter how hard he searched for some past recollection.

He looked at me from my clean but not very impressive getup, consisting of a pink fuzzy sweater, black pants and pink sneakers to my long brown-auburn haired head and I saw no recognition in his pensive brown eyes. I saw those same eyes return to my body, registering once again that I was overweight.

"So have you always been this _big_?" he asked as he sat in a chair in his hotel room while I stood to his left.

I took it initially as his being very rude but then realized he was desperately trying to find _something_ to help him remember me by.

"Yes," I answered with the truth. "Ever since I was a child. The last time I was thin I could be pushed around in a stroller."

"And we went to school together?"

I nodded and gave him the facts about where and when, listing off the locations of his childhood and even offering an anecdote here and there.

Johnny looked more frustrated than ever. "I remember that but I don't remember you!" he cried. "I thought I got the whole fucking batch back. I'd better go and see Jones and J-Bone tomorrow."

"Up in Heaven with the Lo-Teks," I said.

"You know about that huh?" Johnny said. There was a trace of proud satisfaction on his handsome face.

"Everybody knows about that," I said softly as I sat down on his sofa.

"I guess, you never thought the man who would give you your first kiss would save the world someday?" Johnny said in bemusement.

"No," I said longingly. "I never did."

"Where are you staying anywhere?" Johnny asked. "The city is overpopulated. So much so that there are too many people out on the streets. Did you find a place? Or is that where your stuff is?"

"No. I could never find a place."

"Well look," the now retired data courier said. "You can stay here for as long as you like. I live alone since my girlfriend left me for greener pastures."

"She was a fool," I said. "There are no greener pastures than you."

He laughed sardonically, rising from his chair and heading to what I assumed was his bedroom. "Say that after a few days when you notice that I leave the toilet seat up, drink out of the milk carton and am generally antisocial."

"Well Erma Bombeck did always say that the grass was always greener over the septic tank," I commented wryly.

Johnny stopped in the doorway and turned to look at me oddly. "You're weird," he commented and my mouth fell open. "I hope that the guys can help me remember you because it must have been worth a laugh or two."

And with that he left me sitting on his hotel sofa mildly insulted and strangely complimented.

* * *

The " _guys_ " were a porpoise named Jones and the leader of the Lo-Teks called J-Bone. I felt out of place being a _girl_ whose name started with an _E_.

"You guys messed up," Johnny yelled at both of his friends upon entering the magnificent, wired and cluttered place. It looked like a junk pile constructed of technology and debris. I was used more to this than Mnemonic's ritzy hotel.

"How's that Johnny?" J-Bone asked. "You blaming me for Jane leaving again? That's your own problem brother."

"No," Johnny stated. "It looks like my memories weren't _all_ restored. I can't remember Erin here."

"Hiya Sister Erin," J-Bone offered me a flat smile and wave.

"Hi!" I returned grateful that the black man didn't seem to recognize me even though we had crossed paths a few times. Maybe in these nice clothes he couldn't place me.

"And who is _she_ to _you_ exactly?" J-Bone asked walking about the room and fooling around with this piece of equipment or that.

"We were best friends in school," Johnny explained. "I gave her her first kiss and I can't remember it!"

Johnny looked upset and he stormed off to direct his attention to the porpoise in the large tank. "You messed up, you fish!"

"It's a mammal," I stated. "Porpoises are mammals. They give milk."

"I don't care if they squirt gold out of their fucking tits, this thing promised me all of my memories were back and they obviously aren't."

Johnny stomped over to a chair now, and sitting in it, pushed something over his eyes and appeared to plug himself in. "You are going to fix it right _now_!"

Mnemonic and the porpoise seemed to be conversing in their world of wires and electronics leaving J-Bone, who was monitoring it, and myself mostly on our own. While he flipped this switch or that I caught the Lo-Tek man studying me. "So you know Johnny Boy here?"

"Yes."

I cringed inwardly as I saw a flash of something cross J-Bone's face. "You look kinda familiar."

"I've been around town for a while," I said. "Been looking for Johnny for a few weeks now following Pharmakom's destruction. I also just have one of those faces."

"Really? You look kind of unique. You got a pretty face."

"On too fat of a body," I sighed.

"Takes all types, woman," J-Bone said. "Why don't you teach Johnny the plus points of a _plus_ girl. No pelvic burns for example."

"You been with girls my size?" I said, folding my arms and eyeing him in playful suspicion.

"Hell I'm black!" the man proclaimed. "We can admire the advantages of women of a larger persuasion while the honkies insist on playing their little game of pick up sticks."

"Johnny's part Asian isn't he?" I asked, casting a glance at my scowling host.

"Yes he is...but he still is part honky all the same."

"Damn fish!" Johnny said, throwing the metallic visor off.

"Jones not help you?" J-Bone asked his friend.

"No! He said that I just have a bad memory. Said humans have them all the time and to stop blaming him for human fallibility."

I turned to look at Jones. The porpoise gave me a wink. It knew my secret it seemed but for some reason was trying to protect me. Maybe it was because I was a Pisces: part mammal and fish at the same time too, just like it was. Or maybe Johnny had pissed it off some way in the past, called it a fish once to often, and this was payback. In either case, it was on my side. I gave Jones a wink in return and suddenly felt somebody standing behind me.

Spinning around, I found Johnny glancing between Jones and myself. There was a look on his face which showed that he was curious about what was conspiring between us. "What's going on? Can you talk fish?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I used to be a mermaid and Jones was my old boyfriend. It was all really quite chaste though. But then I fell in love with a handsome man passing by and I traded in my tail for the chance to be with him instead."

The porpoise gave a cry as if backing me up.

Johnny squinted an eye, studying me. "You still are a _very_ strange girl."

"And maybe you should stop worrying about kissing her in the ancient past and kiss her in the here and now!" Jones called out. "Strange, big girls are willing to do a lot of things sane skinny ones won't. Take my word for it."

"$10000 worth," I thought to myself but remained silent as Johnny only turned and looked at me with a certain amount of nerves and piqued interest.

* * *

On the way back to his hotel suite, Johnny kept looking at me in anxiety.

"Does it really bother you that you can't remember me?" I asked.

"Yes," Johnny confessed. "I hate losing memories. Having had it happen before I treasure each of them. It bugs the shit out of me that they weren't all put back where they should be."

I was about to tell him the truth then, hating to see him upset, when a homeless man crossed our paths. Johnny stepped protectively in front of me and the man passed by eventually with a sad expression on his face. "Speaking of the forgotten," I commented, shaken.

"The forgotten?" Johnny asked and we started to resume our walk back home.

"The homeless are those forgotten inside other people's memories," I remarked. "Or remembered no more. Not all of them but enough of them. They lost the people who cared about them long ago and the ones whom remain just want to forget them. Take that poor man we just passed: you'll try to forget him in a bit no matter how special each of your memories are. It's easier for you that way. It's too hard to remember that you couldn't help him."

Looking guilt ridden at my words, Mnemonic ran back towards the man and I watched as he handed him some money.

"See," Johnny said when he returned to my side. "I won't forget him and I tried to help. More than you did, old pal."

"I would have but I don't have any money," I retaliated.

"Right," he said in disbelief.

I turned out my pockets as proof: they were empty.

"No bag or money," Johnny commented, shaking his head back and forth. "It's like you just showed up on my doorstep with only the clothes on your back.

"Yeah it is," I said.

* * *

Johnny and I reminisced without him really remembering me, a fact which increasingly disturbed the man. Once we got past this, however, and just started to forget the past and concentrate on now, like J-Bone said, things went smoothly between us. We were different but complimentary. I didn't mind looking after Mnemonic. And although he seemed used to being alone, he also found me quiet enough for his taste.

Johnny liked to spend his time off the grid having spent too much time as a virtual harddrive as he put it. He taught me how to play poker but told me I had the wrong type of face for it since I wasn't a liar and he didn't want to take advantage of me. I almost choked when he said that to me. So instead we played Snap. This made the man laugh, as well, because of the look of fright on my face anytime he yelled out the titular phrase. Also, whenever he placed his card down, I'd jump a foot in the air.

I told him that I'd always had a problem with anxiety and had OCD. But that it might have saved me from NAS since I avoided certain things because of it and was always careful.

One night, though, after I awoke from a bad dream of being alone and unwanted, I snuck into Johnny's room wearing only my bra and panties and the blanket the man had given to me. I wanted to ask my host if I could possibly sleep with him that night but became embarrassed when I noticed he was sleeping in apparently only his underwear too.

At least, I assumed he was wearing those.

I went to leave but he stopped me.

"Erin?"

I looked at him from over my shoulder. "I...I had a nightmare," I told him. "I was going to ask if..."

"If you could sleep with me?"

I turned around and nodded shyly.

"Get in," he said throwing off the covers to his right and revealing he was wearing a pair of boxer briefs.

I crawled in beside him. As I settled in I shivered at the realization that he was so close.

"Cold?" he mumbled, clearly still half asleep.

"Yes," I replied only to have him cross the small distance separating us and hold me to try to keep me warm.

I looked away, tears in my eyes because my tummy was so large that it touched his own flat and fit one.

"When I was really young I used to think if I fell asleep in a bed with a man I'd get pregnant," I whispered. "All that talk about sex being when people _slept_ together."

"Hunh..." Johnny sounded.

"When I was a little older and knew better I liked this one boy. My mom and Tara, my older sister, and I would go over to his house 'cause mom taught him and us piano lessons there. It was such a big and beautiful house. I loved thos boy so much. I told mom and Tara while we were walking home one time that I wanted to have a sleepover with him at his house....they were shocked and looked at me like I was crazy. Tara said 'You can't have a sleepover at a boy's!' And I felt like I was bad and dirty for even thinking it. But I didn't mean anything. It was just innocent...I just wanted to be close to him."

"Was thhhatttt me?" Johnny Mnemonic asked, lost in the void between consciousness and dreams.

"Yes," I lied.

After enough time had passed, and I could tell from the sound of his breathing that Johnny had crossed into that land ruled by the Sandman, I whispered, "I wish it had been you," and tenderly kissed the sleeping man's forehead.

* * *

When I awoke, Johnny was staring at me as I still lay in his arms. His gaze was soft and a little bewildered.

"I had a nightmare," I reminded him. "You let me sleep with you."

"But without the risk of you becoming pregnant," he said and I knew he remembered everything we had said the night before. "Erin, I was your first kiss but you weren't mine right?"

"No," I answered. "Your's was someone else."

"A girl named Melissa," he added. "She was blonde and had cat like eyes of green. We were seven and I spat into her mouth because I thought that was how it was done. She freaked out and went to her mother and told on me."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Did I know enough not to do that when I kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Why weren't you my first?" he asked in what seemed like regret.

"Because life doesn't always work out," I said.

"I wish it had been _you_ ," Johnny repeated my words back at me from when he had been sleeping.

His hands were exploring my naked flesh under the covers and in gratitude I realized that he was not disgusted that there was so much of it.

That was when I knew he was about to kiss me and I rolled out of the bed and on to the floor away from his lips.

"I...I gotta pee," I said without much eloquence. "My bladder's full!"

And off I sprinted towards the bathroom and away from Johnny Mnemonic's lips.

* * *

You can only delay the inevitable for so long. Now realizing that he wasn't put off by my size since he had spent a night holding on to me, Johnny centered around me all day, trying to figure out how he could download into me.

And I tried my best to avoid it knowing that then I would have taken things too far.

He finally got me on the sofa while I sat there eating a peanut butter and honey sandwich. I had fixed it myself in the kitchen instead of phoning room service and made him one too. I'd been under the mistaken belief that it would make his mouth too sticky to talk or kiss me but he waited until I had taken a bite out of my sandwich and then hastily pushed his plate away, his sandwich untouched.

"So was it any good?"

"Wwwwhhattt?" I asked through a mouthful of food.

"The kiss I gave you; was it good? If we were both young I can't see why it would have been," he stated.

"Itht wath ffiiinnee," I said chewing and swallowing in a hurry.

"I've had a lot of practice since," Johnny said, looking at me and I had the distinct impression that he was bragging or trying to impress me. Although why I'd be impressed by the fact that he had kissed a lot of women was one of those things that maybe made a lot of sense inside of a guy's head but lost a lot in translation when it passed through a woman's ear canal.

"Have you?" I said my voice raising to a squeak.

He nodded and slid closer to me on the sofa. "I can show you if you want me to," he offered.

Ohhhhh....now there was the problem. I wanted him to; I desperately wanted him to kiss me but couldn't let him do it. "No that's okay," I responded. "I'll take your word for it."

Mnemonic was undeterred; he inched a little more closer. "But I was thinking Erin," he said, probing my gray-green eyes with his dark ones. "Maybe if I kissed you it would help to jog something. Physical stimulation...Maybe then I'd remember you."

His face was nearing mine before I had even agreed. "Do you really want to remember me?" I whispered, his lips almost on mine.

He nodded in such a way that the movement made his lips actually brush against mine a few times, making me inhale quickly. We were about to kiss...no we were actually kissing and it was wonderful and beautiful and everything I had ever hoped that it would be from my first kiss.

For that was what it was: my first kiss.

For I had never kissed anybody before including Johnny Mnemonic.

"Wait! Stop!" I said, falling backwards out of our locked lips, onto the couch and rolling on to the floor and then rising quickly to my feet before he jumped me there too.

"What?" Johnny asked staring at me in shock and irritation that his make out session had been abruptly halted.

"I can't do this!" I whined. "I can't take advantage of you like this! I can't lie to you anymore!"

Johnny's eyes flashed in dawning realization and then angry curiosity. "What the Hell do you mean?"

I squirmed where I stood. "We never actually met before," I spat out as quickly as I could to get it over with.

"We never met?" Johnny repeated or asked.

"No," I said. "Never. The first time that I ever saw you was when you were with Jane. You were standing on that pile of trash and debris and stuff under the bridge near Heaven and I was cowering near it. You see, that's where I live most of the time. You were going on about how you wanted all of your luxuries back and your $10000 a night hooker...You looked so cute and upset that...that..."

"You decided to trick me into thinking that we knew each other?"

I nodded.

Mnemonic stood, incensed. "You played around with my mind so that you could sponge off of me for a few days!"

He didn't understand. Just as his bragging hadn't succeeded in being translated for my sensibilities he was focusing on the wrong thing I was trying to tell him too. Or I had screwed up in telling it too badly. Either one.

"No, Johnny!" I exclaimed. "I _liked_ you. I wanted to spend time with _you_. You don't know how lonely it gets having nobody and being afraid of most people you meet...What they will think of you, being homeless and messed up. I looked at you and wanted to make that effort because I honestly _liked_ you and that doesn't happen too often."

Johnny had heard every word but they weren't enough to make him let go of his wrath. He stood up, glaring at me and I could not say that his anger was unrighteous. I _had_ used him after all.

"But that gave you no right to mess around with my head, Erin! For fuck's sake, not after all that I've been through! I spent so long trying to get my memories back and then to have a stranger come and make me doubt that I had been truly fixed!"

I moved forward and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely.

Johnny shook it away. "And then to trick me into caring for you? I don't fucking well need more games played with my mind! That has happened far too often already and almost been damaged enough!"

"Please!" I whimpered. "I'm so..."

"Sorry?" Johnny Mnemonic finished. "Yeah. I get it. Now I also want you to _get_ out. The sooner the better. Go back to the Ratlands, Erin."

I bit my bottom lip, the one only moments before that he had been kissing. "It doesn't really matter," I finally stated. "Even if you had known me you would have forgotten me anyway. That's how I ended up there anyway: I'm easy enough to forget."

His eyes enlarged and he looked as if he'd been struck. His mouth opened to say something, but fearing what it would be, I ran as quickly as I could from his hotel room. It didn't matter that he had declared that he had started to care for me. All of it had been spoiled by my deception and the fact that I had wounded him and he now hated me. I was selfish trash and with the trash was where I belonged.

* * *

Returning to my place under the bridge in the Ratlands close to Heaven, I was grateful to find my home was still there and hadn't been stolen by another scavenger. I felt too outwardly clean for it now however. When I had first gone to find the man I had glimpsed that one night and who had stolen my heart and dominated my thoughts, I had cleaned up first, washing in the river first nearby. Finding a new, clean set of clothes had been hard but not impossible. People left them in alleys while they caught hurried moments of carnal bliss or they could be bought for small prices. I'd never agree to the sexual favors requested by some merchants because I was saving myself for the man that I loved and who would love me back. But I had collected a few nice items here and there and these could easily be traded.

No matter what I looked like, though, I was still unclean and dirty inside. I had let my own selfishness allow me to use a man I thought that I loved. Could I really claim to love him when I had used him so badly, I asked myself?

Sitting in the dirt by the same pile I had witnessed Johnny Mnemonic rant and rave about his lost lifestyle, I knew that while I had made a complete wreck of it that the initial feeling had been pure and decent. I had loved the stupid fool with his own selfish desires but whom seemed to believe that he could help mankind. And my heart had broken knowing that he was already in love with the attractive woman by his side.

Yet I had traded my life in the Ratlands to go and be near him, keeping a watch to make sure he'd been safe. And when things hadn't worked out for him with Jane I had seized my one and only chance. It had been easy to know of Johnny's history and tale. The facts were all in the papers. It seemed that having regained his memories, the man had also loved to relive them by talking about them with anyone who would listen. So I had picked up enough information here and there from the papers or by listening in to conversations he had had while I sat in some corner nearby unseen.

And foolishly I had taken the opportunity when God had presented it and lost every other chance I may have had in the process.

I should have been honest, I knew. That's what God would have wanted. But I had been too afraid Johnny would never have given an overweight shy girl like myself a second look without knowing me first. So I had invented the ruse that we had once known each other on the spur of the moment, while I had waited for him to open the door, as I waited on the other side, trembling after making that first bold knock.

Hugging my knees, I chastised myself but then lost the strength to do that. Loneliness had been my great corruptor. I had been too long on my own and without somebody to talk to and to listen to in return. My mother had died from breast cancer years ago. Tara and I had become separated when NAS became more prevalent. When I had seen and fallen in love with Johnny Mnemonic at first sight, there had been no other choice for me but to follow him. Suddenly, I felt like the little mermaid in Hans Christian Anderson's original tale. I had exchanged my life for the chance at love but it had all gone wrong.

But so what if it had all crumbled? It had been far from okay before even that. And, at least, now I had some memories to keep me company so I wouldn't be so alone. Johnny Mnemonic had long ago learnt how important memories could be. Even the painful ones.

The worst part was having hurt Johnny. But he would get over it and forget about me soon enough. A fat girl he had never really known wouldn't leave that big of a hole in his life or heart.

My thoughts were disrupted when I heard footsteps coming nearer. I huddled closer into my trash, missing my former ratty and dirt smeared clothing realizing that they made for better camouflage

"ERIN!"

I heard somebody shouting and recognized the voice instantaneously.

"JOHNNY?" I yelled, standing up.

He was halfway to the pile of junk already.

"You came looking for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he said. "I knew where to look after all. You told me."

"Why?" I asked. Feeling my shame returning for having deceived him, I sat back down in the grime and refused to look at him. "You shouldn't have. I deserve to stay here and to be alone."

Johnny walked forward and sat down in the dirt beside me. He was getting his good black suit dirty and I squealed as dust flew up in a cloud and hit him in the face. I tried to wipe it off with my sleeve but Johnny grabbed my hands and stopped me. "Leave it Erin!" he stated.

"But you'll get as dirty as I am," I replied.

"I already am as dirty as you are!" he exclaimed, looking at me seriously. "Or I was. After you left, I remembered that little tirade you mentioned. You know, the one with the hooker, club sandwich, laundry and hotel room?"

I nodded.

"Well, I got to thinking of you having to listen to that shit while you were hiding there knee deep in your own shit. Except that _was_ what you called home. And there I was trespassing on it, without knowing, and ranting like a spoiled idiot! And you still liked me after that bunch of garbage?"

"Yes," I said. "You looked hopelessly out of your element. And then I watched you fighting from a distance. Even if you were lost and a little bit spoiled...well you were trying your best. And I loved you for it."

Johnny cast a look to Heaven. "Maybe Jones could sense all that that night...you here and me up there...maybe that's why he helped you out."

"That and because I'm a Pisces," I said.

The corner of Johnny's lip raised and he laughed silently. "You are still _strange_ , you know that?"

"Of course," I said. "I have to live with myself 24/7."

Mnemonic studied me. "How about you come and live with me too. Then we can actually create some real memories and not just your bullshit ones."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I also realized when you were gone that I kissed you because I _wanted_ to. I didn't have any memories of you then other than of the time we had spent over the last few days. But I still wanted to...and when you left...well, I knew that I missed you. The thought of only being able to remember those few days...you know me; I'm a greedy son of a bitch. I wanted more. See you aren't that easy to forget."

"Oh Johnny!" I squealed again and threw my plump arms around his shoulders and held him fiercely.

"I'll get you some more clothes though. Now I really know why you've been wearing those for a week."

I smiled but then looked at him in confusion. "I still don't understand something that I always wanted to ask you about."

"What's that?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"What on earth does a $10000 a night hooker do?" I asked.

Johnny looked embarrassed slightly before leaning over and whispering the answer into my ear.

I backed away, appalled. "That's disgusting!" I said.

Seeing Johnny looking rather disappointed, I leaned closer to the man and whispered into his ear, "It's disgusting that you'd pay someone that much for something I'd be willing to do for free."

Mnemonic beamed brightly and kissed me for a second dizzying time. Apparently he was grateful that I had lived so long in the trash and that it had left me with a mind that was very dirty.

"C'mon," Johnny said yanking me on to my pink sneakered feet.

"I've got to warn you, I'm an overweight virgin, though, so I won't be that good!" I warned.

"That's what practice is for: 10000 hours to be exact," Johnny Mnemonic exclaimed as he excitedly pulled me back home to create some very interesting memories that were 100% real.


End file.
